Capitulação de um Rei
by Aries sin
Summary: As chamas vivazes eram a única luz que iluminava a suite 403. Numa troca de olhares, fustigados por incontroláveis ventos de luxúria e volúpia, a noite seguia à medida que era decidido quem sairia vencedor daquele jogo tão psicológico como sedutivo.


**Atenção:** Esta fic joga com as personagens (Mu e Shaka) e ambientes que foram criados numa fic anterior: Monte-Carlo. É aconselhada a leitura de Monte-Carlo para melhor compreensão desta.

_**

* * *

**_

.

**Capitulação de um rei**

.

* * *

O fogo crepitava, as chamas vivazes eram a única luz que iluminava a suite 403. Todos os anos, no prestigioso hotel no coração da cidade, ela era reservada para a noite de 31, estrategicamente eleita devido à vista para o mar que a varanda proporcionava.

As águas tranquilas do Mediterrâneo brilhavam, cristalinas, sob o reflexo da lua cheia. O velho farol do porto erguia-se por entre o breu da enseada e os veleiros e iates ancorados no cais.

Todas as vezes que chegava àquele hotel, subia o elevador com o tremulo fogo da antecipação que o agitava desde aquela primeira noite. O frémito lascivo mantinha a chama do desejo ardente entre os dois. Bastava uma troca de olhares para se sentirem fustigados com incontroláveis ventos de luxúria e volúpia.

_Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets  
And little man, little Lola wants you_

A pequena mesa quadriculada monocrómica encontrava-se perto da lareira, servida por duas poltronas colocadas frente a frente. De um lado, pose altiva e aristocrática, sentado muito direito, o indiano mantinha o longo cabelo loiro caindo solto sobre o foro aveludado.

Os dedos longos e finos moveram-se por fim, fechando-se sobre a peça branca e movendo-a uma casa. O som oco da madeira chocando com a mesa foi coroado por um olhar verde intenso e voraz, à medida que Shaka se recostava no assento.

À sua frente, uma mão tão ou mais pálida que a sua segurava um copo sem pé, o liquido amarelo remexendo-se contra o vidro à medida que Mu o balançava.

_Make up your mind to have  
No regrets  
Recline yourself  
Resign yourself, you're through_

- Hum… - deixando escapar um gemido pensativo, permaneceu atento ao tabuleiro de xadrez durante longos segundos.

Do seu lado, Shaka habituara-se a decifrar o tamborilar nervoso dos dedos do parceiro, à medida que este ponderava as diversas hipóteses de o derrotar.

As grandes janelas ofereciam uma visão entrecortada do casino, um elegante palácio de três andares cujas linhas arquitectónicas se inspiravam nos palacetes barrocos europeus.

Os lábios humedecidos com uma suave camada do whisky ardente, os olhos verdes cristalinos percorriam o conjunto de peças colocadas estrategicamente nas casas brancas e pretas. Respirava pausadamente, tentando manter alguma seriedade e atenção no jogo que se desenrolava.

Com movimentos lentos, pegou no cavalo entre o polegar e o indicador, mexendo-o em L. Como sempre, encontravam-se diante de um jogo renhido.

_I always get, what I aim for  
And your heart and soul  
Is what I came for_

Um meio sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Shaka, o rosto apoiado na mão esguia. Acariciava suavemente os lábios rosados num gesto sedutor, captando a concentração do parceiro quando este mais precisava dela.

- Que táctica arrojada… - disse, a voz saindo com o arrastar de uma sensualidade sufocante.

Mu sorriu matreiro, os olhos verdes cristalinos fixos nos azuis dele, o frio perante o quente. Recostou-se, os cotovelos apoiados nos braços da poltrona. Durante os longos minutos em que o loiro pensava na próxima jogada, Mu deixou os olhos libidinosos divagarem pelo rosto. O tempo que passavam separados não era suficiente para esquecer da beleza daquele homem, com os seus lábios rosados sensuais, a pele macia e láctea e os olhos azuis escurecidos. Exótico. Não tanto como a sua pessoa, mas de uma sensualidade diferente.

O que aquele homem lhe era, não sabia bem dizer. Amigo? Nunca chegara a criar laços de amizade com ele. Por mais, tinha algumas regalias e satisfaziam-se de formas que não integravam as condicionantes da amizade, no sentido corrente da palavra.

O relacionamento que mantinham estava além da bitola geral dos relacionamentos. Namorados? Oh não… isso nunca. Ambos mantinham as suas conquistas exteriores, apenas se encontrando de vez em quando.

Shaka era o seu vício, o seu narcótico, o brando perfume a lavanda que lhe emanava dos cabelos.

Acabava de perder mais um peão. Sorriu, ao ver o loiro levantar-se da poltrona. Aproximar-se lentamente… os seus lábios abriram-se instintivamente quando sentiu os de Shaka pressionados contra eles. O beijo começou com brandura, quase terno. Não demorou para se tornar guloso, como se quisessem mais e mais, o toque suave transformou-se num beijo sôfrego, repleto de desejo, volúpia.

Mu continha-se para manter as mãos agarradas à cadeira e não mergulhá-las nos suaves fios loiros.

Entreabriu os olhos ao sentir falta dos lábios de Shaka contra os seus. Queria mais… mas sabia que ia ficar na vontade…por enquanto.

Observou atentamente o loiro voltar ao lugar original. Passou a língua pelos próprios lábios, suspirando longamente.

Teria de se controlar… o jogo ainda poderia durar e cada peça perdida tornava-se mais difícil de manter a seriedade.

_Whatever Lola wants  
Lola gets_

O fogo crepitante começava a perder intensidade. O jogo decorria lentamente. Um cavalo por uma torre, mãos procuravam naturalmente o cinto e desabotoarem as calças, toques subtis entre as pernas que proporcionavam ronronares constantes. Um peão por um bispo, o abandono de uns lábios, deixando um abrasador caminho de beijos e mordidas suaves pela garganta. Um bispo por um cavalo, carícias que desciam pelo torso nu, a atenção focada na pele arrepiada em volta dos mamilos rosados.

Cada peça perdida tinha o seu valor. Quanto mais valiosa, mais intensa era a carícia que teriam de suportar sem poder interagir.

No exterior, o silêncio da noite era apenas perturbado pelo marulhar continuo das ondas que chocavam com as rochas num vaivém constante, cíclico, ritmado, deixando ténues fios de espuma sobre as margens castigadas pelo mar.

Mu sorriu, a farta franja lavanda tapando parcialmente os olhos verdes. Mais uma jogada de Shaka, e sabia perfeitamente qual a peça escolhida.

A rainha. Shaka sempre jogava a rainha como isco. As jogadas sucediam-se e ele arranjaria sempre forma de não perder aquela peça tão importante, enquanto atiçava o ataque do seu oponente para o seu lado do tabuleiro. O toque magico de Shaka.

_Whatever Lola wants  
Lola gets_

Era a sua vez de jogar. Desta vez, tinha levado Shaka direitinho a uma armadilha, conseguindo ocultar os seus verdadeiros objectivos. Respirou fundo uma única vez, antes de levar a mão ao tabuleiro. Shaka previu algo estranho ao perceber a rapidez com a qual Mu agia.

Jogou a torre.

Num movimento rápido, a torre que passara despercebida ate então, acabava de capturar a sua rainha.

Shaka ficou estático por momentos, assimilando o que acontecia. Suspirou pesadamente deixando escapar um grunhido descontente. Acompanhou, os olhos semicerrados, os dedos longos do tibetano fecharem-se sobre a sua rainha. Movimentos lânguidos e suaves que pareciam desafia-lo, massacrá-lo demoradamente, antes de acabarem perto dos seus lábios finos.

Os olhos cravados nos seus, Mu sorria, pressionando suave mas demoradamente a peça branca nos lábios rosados.

_Take off your coat  
Don't you know you can't win_

Mu levantou-se, contornou a mesa felinamente e debruçou o corpo sobre o indiano. O longo cabelo lavanda caía pesado sobre a poltrona de veludo, uma cortina que escondia o momento de luxúria que ali se ia passar. Muito lentamente, passou com sensualidade a peça de madeira pelo seu rosto, bochechas, pescoço, descendo suavemente pelos ombros cobertos pela camisa branca, peito e desceu até ao abdómen onde se deteve.

- Perdeu a rainha… - sussurrou os lábios perto dos de Shaka, deixando cair a peça no seu colo.

_You're no exception to the rule  
I'm irresistible you fool .. give in_

Shaka respirou fundo, os olhos fixos num ponto imaginário à sua frente. Um sorriso subtil desenhou-se sobre os seus lábios, à medida que sentia os dedos longos do amante abrirem-lhe os botões da camisa que ainda permaneciam fechados, mordiscando a sua pele à medida que descia até ao seu umbigo.

Mu provou o veludo quente da pele de Shaka, mergulhou no seu regaço intercalando beijos ardentes e lambidas, numa deliciosa lentidão de quem saboreia um doce. Os sentidos de Shaka inebriaram-se, as sensações emanadas pelo corpo do ariano tornando-se mais fortes, o cheiro do perfume gasto voltando a intensificar-se. O seu corpo vibrava de excitação, alheio à sua consciência.

Mu sentiu uma erecção formar-se nas calças do indiano à medida que as carícias desciam até ao cós da calça. Ronronou longamente, os olhos percorrendo o corpo à sua frente antes de se focar nas iris escurecidas pelo desejo. Sorriu, num prazer sádico a prever o que estava para vir, sabendo que Shaka não se poderia mexer além da posição em que estava. Fazia parte do jogo…

O olhar devorador do tibetano despertara qualquer parte do corpo do loiro que ainda se encontrasse adormecida. Fechando os olhos e tentando controlar a respiração, Shaka apertou os braços almofadados da poltrona numa pulsão de luxúria. Com extrema calma, Mu desapertou-lhe o cinto e o botão das calças, correu a braguilha para baixo e debruçou-se sobre o seu colo. O corpo de Shaka fora assolado por um arrepio forte, enquanto sentia a respiração quente do seu amante bem perto do seu membro desperto.

_Whatever Lola wants  
__Lola gets_

Shaka gemeu longamente, pendendo a cabeça para trás, à medida que sentia as investidas do outro ainda que por cima do fino tecido da cueca. A rainha era uma das peças mais importantes do jogo… teria de suportar aquela deliciosa tortura até o ariano se dar como satisfeito. Mordeu os lábios, tentando manter um raciocínio minimamente lógico para conseguir continuar o jogo que se seguiria. Mu não perderia pela demora… apenas uma peça perdida permitiria que aquilo continuasse mais além, decidindo quem sairia vencedor daquele jogo tão psicológico como sedutivo.

_I always get, what I aim for  
And your heart and soul  
Is what I came for_

Respirava depressa, ofegante, deixando escapar um grunhido de descontentamento quando Mu, ate então ajoelhado no chão, se levantava e avançava ate a poltrona deixando-o à beira da insanidade. Seu corpo era assolado por arrepios fortes, incontroláveis, vendo-se na impossibilidade de se aliviar de que alguma forma. Apenas conseguiu coragem para abrir os olhos fechados longos segundos depois, pousando o olhar sobre o homem à sua frente.

O olhar intenso de quem se contivera para não devorá-lo, Mu voltara a sentar-se, o copo de whisky perto dos lábios. Tinha sido difícil controlar os seus próprios impulsos, mas conseguia tudo embalado pelo facto de Shaka estar em pior situação.

- Julgo que é a sua vez… - ronronou, um sorriso nos lábios finos, antes de sorver um pouco do liquido cor de âmbar.

Arfante, Shaka permitiu-se alguns segundos para se recompor, antes de conseguir pensar coerente. Perder a rainha era quase o golpe de graça naquele jogo…após isso, era praticamente impossível recomeçar a tecer uma táctica sólida para conseguir dar a volta.

_Whatever Lola wants  
Lola gets_

A sucessão de jogadas continuava, a cada minuto mais difícil de suportar. Olhos nos olhos suportando o peso da presença alheia, a intensidade da reflexão de cada jogada, a pressão de cada respiração mais profunda. Mu abanava o copo agora vazio, tentando manter-se ocupado durante as longas esperas que o indiano lhe impingia. A inquietação começava a tomar conta do seu espírito, apesar de convencido que estava em vantagem.

Shaka no seu lado, mantinha a sua concentração ao rubro, sagaz, astuto, os olhos azuis sempre atentos.

Sorriu manhoso, levantando pausadamente a mão e encaminhando-a na direcção do tabuleiro… apesar de ter perdido uma peça importante, sabia exactamente como usar as armas que ainda tinha ao seu dispor. Além das peças, o tempo era um factor capital.

Observou, deliciado, a reacção àquele pequeno gesto. Tinha despertado a atenção do ariano, direccionando-a para a própria mão. A partir dali, tudo lhe era permitido…

_Take off your coat  
Don't you know, you can't win  
_

Levou o indicador suavemente aos lábios, acariciando-os num movimento cadenciado, fingindo-se pensativo. Os lábios finos esboçaram um sorriso ao perceber a atenção do ariano vidrada nos seus gestos, reagindo às suas acções de forma evidente.

Atentou a torre à sua disposição, vendo nela uma aliada poderosa. Sempre com a mesma suavidade, deixou a mão aproximar-se da peça, duas íris verdes ávidas de curiosidade pela sua próxima jogada. Aproximou o indicador e o polegar da peça branca, deixando-os escorregar languidamente para cima e para baixo, acariciando-a num gesto sugestivo... extremamente sensual.

Mu engoliu em seco, a vontade de vencer derretida pelo calor da sedução. Mordeu o lábio inferior à medida que o movimento de vaivém que Shaka fazia na peça se intensificava.

_You're no exception to the rule  
I'm irresistible you fool ... give in_

- Xeque-mate …

Despertou do seu torpor como se tivesse levado uma bofetada na consciência. Durante longos segundos manteve-se estático, observando o tabuleiro de xadrez, completamente atento às peças que aí se encontravam. Mais uma vez, tinha conseguido ser ofuscado por outros artifícios que não a vontade de vencer. O seu rei encontrava-se encurralado pela torre e pelo bispo. Incapaz de proferir uma palavra e com a garganta repentinamente seca, abanou a cabeça num sinal reprovativo.

Respirou fundo, deixando-se cair na poltrona. Estagnou, observando a perfeição das linhas de rosto do loiro iluminadas pela luz das chamas. Os lábios sensuais curvados num meio sorriso diabólico, os olhos azuis expectantes pela sua reacção.

Mu permitiu-se troçar da situação, um riso contido escapando dos seus lábios. Tinha perdido o rei… era a sua deixa para capitular. Seguiu os passos de Shaka com o olhar à medida que este se levantava da poltrona e se aproximava dele. Oferecendo-lhe a mão, indicando que era hora de passar a coisas serias.

_Give in, you'll never win_

- Xeque-mate… - sussurrou, aceitando a ajuda de Shaka e levantando-se pesadamente. Ouviu um ronronar ao seu ouvido, acompanhado por uma mão que lhe roçava na pele à medida que lhe abria os botões da camisa. Sentiu um delicioso arrepio pela espinha, quando a língua morna do indiano atacou o seu pescoço.

Mu sentia-se arder com as carícias, com o aroma excessivamente sensual.

_Give in_

_Give in_

Sorriu, deixando-se levar pelas mãos ávidas e pelo corpo escaldante que desejava contacto com o seu.

Perdera o rei, teria que aceitar as consequências dessa perda…

.

* * *

.

**Cantinho ariano:**

Musica: "_Whatever Lola Wants"_ – Sarah Vaughan & Gotan Project

Esta fic inicialmente foi concebida como presente de ano novo a todos os mushakistas do fandom. Devido a alguns problemas, não foi possível acabá-la a tempo, ficando no entanto aqui o meu agradecimento a todos os fãs do casal Mu e Shaka. Desejos de um excelente ano 2011.

**Agradecimento muito especial:**

_Athenas de Áries_ e _Kamui_, que leram parte da fic em primeira mão e deram um 'boost' para a sua finalização.

A _Saphy_ pelo seu incentivo.

E finalmente, _Deneb_ que, apesar das complicações do seu lado, ainda conseguiu dedicar algum tempinho à betagem desta oneshot.


End file.
